Splat Tim TNS 2
Splat Tim TNS 2, Simply Known As New Splat Tim 2 In Europe and as sploon 2 in japan, is the second installment in the new Splat Tim Series. It was developed by Preet Studios with help from Splat Tim Team, and released in 2052 for the Nintendo Switch. one day Splat Tim and Splat Tony are hanging out, when suddenly kirby pulls up and forcefully hires them to Grizzco. When they get there Mr Grizz tells them they need to kill some salmonananananids and get stuff. But little do they know that Octarinas And Octolings have joined forces with the Salmonananananids. Gameplay the gameplay is identical to splatoon 2’s salmon run but with some minor changes. Splat Tony is an assist AI and if a second controller is connected, is player 2. When in AI mode he will always wield a splattershot. Also, the salmonids have ink guns instead of just pots and pans and the octarinas and octolings are there too. After world 2 the gameplay is identical to Splatoon 2. Story Splat Tim And Splat Tony begin in the Ruins Of The Ark Panini map. This world has 10 levels and the music for all levels is Deluge Dirge. After the beat all the levels they move on to the boss, Salmon Guy. Salmon guy wields a Splat Charger and will shoot at the player. Like all bosses in the game, he is killed by shooting him until he dies. When he dies, he remarks “why are we still here, just to suffer.” And then splat tony screams:"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and slams Salmon Dude with a Splat Roller. After that Mr Grizz is happy and pays you money. After World 2’s boss, Agent 20000000, Splat Tim And Splat Tony find a scroll with a picture of The original Splat Tim on it with the writing “He will do it once more”. This makes Splat Tim go through a 6-minute long transformation that can be skipped and then he lands on the ground and says:“I will do it, ONCE MORE.” That makes Splat Tim go to Mr Grizz’s Lair, And before Mr Grizz can pay Splat Tim, Splat Tim shoots him with a splattershot and takes all the bags of money behind his chair, because Splat Tim realised Mr Grizz was evil. Then Splat Tim goes to inkopolis and tells Splat Tina that it is time for him to do it. He goes to the octoling lair and World 3 begins. After world 3 Splat Tim finds his good friend Splat Barry in a prison. He frees splat Barry, enabling the player to choose between splat Barry Companion AI or Splat Tony Companion AI. Barry Wields a 52 Gal while Tony Wields a splattershot. World 4 comes and splat Tim Must face robot captain cuttlefish. This boss fight is awesome. After that the final world, World 5, comes. This is really hard. The final boss is Evil Splat Tim, And he is like the octo expansion Agent 3 Fight but 2 times harder. After you beat him the credits roll. The music is Color Pulse but Really loud and distorted and the background is Splat Tim, Barry and Tony drinking a beer. Weapons Splattershot(SMG 112) Splat Charger(M2000A1) Splat Dualies(Hand Dragons) 52 Gal(Miklor MGL) Splat Roller (Dildo blade) Splatling(Minigun) Trivia * Splat Tim now looks like male agent 8. * The Japanese version, Sploon, Features an Easter Egg where if you stand outside Splat Tina’s house for a couple of minutes she calls you a perv and tells you to F off. * The game is rated T in the west, but C in Japan due to the Easter Egg. * As a callback to the original Splat Tim, if you stand behind a bush for 3 hours a cutscene will play where captain cuttlefish stabs himself in the balls. Category:New Series Games